Maybe our story doesn't have to end this way
by HailTZ
Summary: Bellamy's a Detective who has just found the dead body of a cocktail waitress. He goes to her place of employment and comes face to face with Clarke for the first time in 3 years. It's a less-than happy reunion, despite the reason he's there. Clarke doesn't want anything to do with Bellamy, but when another cocktail waitress from their casino ends up dead, she may not have a choice
1. We meet again

**Hello Fanfiction Friends! I am SO very new to the world of Fanfiction! ****This is my first time ever writing it, so I hope that I don't let you all down! I'd really appreciate any Constructive Criticism that you might have for me. My main reason for posting it (other than the fact that I am a HUGE Bellarke fan) is to improve my writing. Reviews are very appreciated! Thank you for dropping by!**

* * *

"How are you doing so far?" Maya appears in the drink-making station.

"Fine. I've only been groped twice and the tips are less lousy than usual." Clarke and Maya laugh, "What about you?"

"Same. Cage is back, though." She adds the last part reluctantly.

"What?! Maya! Tell Bobby!" Clarke tries to find a solution.

"No. I don't want to make a big deal out of it." Maya says, filling her drink orders.

"You're not making a big deal.. If you won't tell Bobby, then just let me pick him up. What's he drinking?"

"Clarke, I don't want to drag you into this."

"Too late. I'm your friend and this is what friends do."

Clarke's tray is full as she heads back out onto the casino floor. She makes her rounds through her section first, collecting her tips, and then heads over to Cage.

"Jack and Coke." She says, holding the drink out to him.

"I actually gave my order to Maya." He says, confused.

"You may have given the order to her, but I'm the one with your drink." She says with a forced smile, the drink still suspended between them.

"Okay." He says, taking the drink from her and slipping her a couple bucks.

Clarke shoots him a dirty look and makes another round, collecting more drink orders from the hopefuls on the machines. She eyes Bobby and walks casually over to him.

"Cage is here. On the machine behind me, to the left- Maya's section. Maya doesn't want to make a big deal about it, but will you keep an eye on him?"

"No problem, sweetie." Bobby replies, staring Cage down.

"Thanks Bobby." Clarke heads back to the drink station and gets her new orders.

The rest of the night is fairly uneventful as far as customers go, however it is FILLED with girl-talk. Harper glides around the casino floor all night on Cloud 9. She corners Clarke and Maya in the drink station and tells them all about the "A-MAZING" night she and James had last night. The conversation consists of A LOT of TMI. But, they love Harper and indulge her.

"He is seriously the sweetest!" Harper squeals, "I just can't get over it! I think I'm in love!"

Maya and Clarke share an "Oh geeze" look with each other and carry on a silent "it's your turn, no it's your turn" discussion while Harper is distracted. It comes down to rock, paper, scissors- Clarke wins, Maya has to bite the bullet.

"Harper, honey, James really does sound like a nice guy but don't you think it's a little soon to be talking about love?" Maya asks softly.

"I know." Harper says, looking distressed, "I always do this, don't I?"

Clarke and Maya nod slightly.

"It's just that he's so PERFECT! Ugh! I can't help it! I just know- he's the one." And they've lost her again. Maya looks at Clarke, desperate for back-up.

"Harper, we're not saying that he's not 'the one'. We just want you to take it slow, sweetie. We don't want to see you get hurt, that's all." Clarke hugs her.

Harper is the queen of diving in head-first and throwing caution to the wind. She's been in love so many times they've lost count. She's definitely taken the role of baby sister, while Maya and Clarke hover somewhere between protective big sister and ferocious mama bear. They've had to pick up the pieces of her optimistic, naïve, loving, precious heart too many times.

"Julie's here." Maya informs Clarke hours later as they pass each other out on the floor.

"Thank goodness, I am so tired. You get off in an hour, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, make sure to let me know when you get home."

Clarke and Maya have lived together for five years now. They've been friends since high school. After graduation, Clarke tried her hand at the dorms, but really wasn't enjoying it there. The following year, Maya was struggling due to her roommate moving out and the timing worked perfectly for Clarke. Maya mentioned it to her at work one day and Clarke was packing up and moving in.

Clarke arrives at home a little after one in the morning, she grabs a yogurt drink from the fridge and downs it on the way to the bathroom. She showers quickly and then plops into bed- instantly asleep. The only time she stirs that night is when Maya comes into her room to tell she's made it home.

* * *

"Do we have an identification?" Bellamy asks, arriving at the scene.

"Detective Blake, yes. Her name is Harper Morris. She works at a casino downtown called Violets. I'll text you the address." Detective Martin pulls out his cell phone.

"Appreciate it. We'll head over there right now." Bellamy says, walking over to his car and forwarding the address to his partner.

Bellamy and Jasper arrive at Violets thirty minutes later, they show their badges to the security guard and he informs someone on the radio that they're here.

"Mr. Kane, thank you for taking time to speak with us." Jasper takes the lead.

"Of course Detectives. What can I help you with? And, please, call me Marcus."

"When was the last time you saw Harper Morris?" Jasper asks.

"She came in for her shift last night- that was around nine, and she got off around three. Her shift tonight doesn't start for another hour, but she's usually about fifteen minutes early."

"She won't be coming in tonight, Marcus. We're here because we found Harper's body."

Marcus' eyes widen as he fumbles for something to grip, "Marcus, is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Bellamy asks.

"Yes, my office." Marcus takes them to a large office on the main floor, "I don't understand." He takes a seat in the chair behind his large desk, "She was just here last night. When did she die?"

"Sometime between four and five this morning."

"I know she lives about twenty minutes away, I don't remember her saying she was going to do anything other than go home but you can talk to the other employees."

"We're going to need a complete list of your employees and we're going to need to know who was working last night." Jasper says.

"Done."

After getting the lists, Jasper and Bellamy head out onto the casino floor to talk to the employees. Bellamy is scanning the area again when suddenly a very familiar blonde appears. Her smile lights a fire in him, bringing back so many memories. But there, never far behind the guilt floods alongside them. He had been such an idiot.

* * *

Clarke's working the floor just like any other night, there are a few regulars sitting at their machines- eyes so focused she doesn't know how they see her coming. She heads back to the drink station, feeling as if she's being watched. She stops just short of the entrance, scanning her section to see if she's missed someone and then her eyes meet his… Bellamy..

She makes her drinks and walks out onto the floor, extremely aware of every move she's making. The last thing she needs is to trip over her own feet and wear this tray of drinks in front of him. Her heart skips a beat at the thought of his name. _Damn it. Why the hell was he here? _She fumbles while handing an older gentleman his drink, but makes a quick recovery. She passes out the rest of her drinks, tray now empty, and looks up to see Bellamy still watching her. Well, she's not going to run off and hide. She marches straight over to him, not breaking eye contact as she goes.

"Bellamy." She stops when they're a foot apart.

"Clarke."

"What are you doin.."

"Clarke!" Maya ambushes her with a force that almost knocks her flat on her butt.

"Maya, what's wrong?" Clarke squeezes out as Maya locks her arms around her so tight she can hardly breathe.

"Harper." She sobs, "Harper is dead.."

"Clarke, that's actually why I'm here." Bellamy says, "I'm one of the detectives working her case."

"I.. I didn't know you were a detective." Clarke stammers, her anger towards him gone momentarily as she tries to wrap her head around what was just said.

"I am. I know this is hard, but can I ask you some questions?"

"Yeah."

Maya wipes her eyes and turns to Clarke, "I'm going to go fix my face and I'll cover your section. I already spoke to the other detective."

She nods and they share a brief hug.

"Did you know Harper well?"

"Yes, we were friends." Tears spill down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry.." He pauses for a moment, "Were you working last night?"

"Yes. I got off around twelve-thirty.. What happened to her?"

"It appears that she was murdered." He says slowly, "Did you go anywhere after work?"

"Just home."

"Do you have anyone that can confirm that?"

"Maya and I live together. She didn't get home until a little after two."

"Okay. Did Harper have any enemies?"

"No, Harper's a sweetheart. Everyone loved her."

He nods, "Any boyfriends?"

"James, that's her current boyfriend. He works at Neman's, as security."

"James have a last name?"

"Reegan.. Harper did have an ex that was infatuated with her. They broke up a while back and I don't think he would hurt her, but his name is John Murphey. That's the only serious ex that I know of."

"I'm really sorry, Clarke."

She nods, fresh tears threatening to spill over.

"If you think of anything else, here's my card. It has my cell and office numbers on there."

Clarke takes it and walks away, unable to speak.

* * *

At the end of Clarke's shift, she's feeling numb, she says goodbye to the girls and gets ready to leave, "Hey Bobby, will you walk me out?"

"Of course, Clarke."

They walk out to the parking lot together, talking about Harper, when she sees a figure standing by her car.

"Clarke." Bobby says, moving in front of her and gesturing for her to stay back, "Can I help you?" He calls to the figure.

"I'm Bellamy Blake, a friend of Clarke's. I was here earlier."

"Clarke?" Bobby turns.

"It's okay Bobby, I know him. Thanks for walking me out." She gives Bobby a hug.

"Let me know when you get home. If I don't hear from you, I'll come looking." Bobby says loud enough for Bellamy to hear, and heads back inside.

"Forget something?" Clarke unlocks her car, but Bellamy leans against the driver's side door.

"I just wanted to make sure you got home safe."

"How very chivalrous of you, but I'm doing just fine on my own." She doesn't need his sympathy now.

"I can see that."

"What is it really, Bell?" She's exhausted. She looks up into his deep brown eyes, cursing herself all the while. You would think, after all this time and everything that's happened, she wouldn't still respond to him like this..

"I really just wanted to make sure you got home safe. After your friend.. I just don't want anything happening to you." He finishes.

"I'm fine, Bellamy. You don't owe me anything. We're just two people that knew each other a long time ago."

"Really, Clarke?"

"I haven't heard a word from you in three years. Now you want to make sure I'm okay?"

Bellamy's lips tighten.

"Just go, Bell. Go back to this new life you have and forget about me."

Bellamy moves out of the way and Clarke gets into her car. She turns, so torn with what she's just said, but shakes it off and drives away.


	2. A Little Competition

**Okay, I promise this is a Bellarke story. But who doesn't love a jealous Bellamy and a fun little love triangle? I, shamelessly, admit to LOVING a good love triangle. So, prepare yourself followers! Finn- here we come!**

* * *

It's Monday and Clarke is so relieved. It's her first day off from the casino after finding out what happened to Harper, the funeral is on Saturday and Clarke really needs something to take her mind off of everything. She packs up her camera equipment, checking her clock for the twentieth time and moves out to the living room.

"Morning." Maya says, from the table.

"Morning." Clarke sits down with her, "How are you doing?"

"I'm not really sure. I keep feeling like I'm going to wake up, go to work, and see Harper. And she'll tell us all about her and James or the new love of her life, and it'll all be back to normal." A single tear falls onto the table.

"I know Maya. Me too." Clarke reaches across the table and takes her hand. They sit, reverently, like this for a few minutes.

"Don't you have a photo shoot today?" Maya breaks the silence.

"Yeah. I've got about thirty minutes before I need to be there. Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"No. I think I'm just going to stay home today."

"Okay, hun. Don't hesitate to text or call if you need me. I mean it." Clarke really doesn't want to leave her alone, but she feels suffocated in the apartment.

"I know. Have a good shoot."

They hug and Clarke heads out. She parks her car at the park where the shoot is going to take place and walks across the street to the bakery, she still has about fifteen minutes. She orders a bagel and a tall hot chocolate.

"Clarke?" She hears from behind her.

She turns around, "Finn!" She laughs as they embrace in a tight hug, "How are you?" She asks and finds herself admiring him and all his charm.

He cocks his head to the side, "I'm a lot better now. Are you heading off to a shoot?"

"Yeah. Across the street. Family pictures."

He sweeps his long hair out of his eyes, "I know this is short notice, but.. Do you want to go out with me tonight? My friends and I are heading out to Barney's."

Clarke hesitates for a split second, "I would love that. Is it okay if I invite my roommate? I'm not sure if she'll actually go, but she needs to get out of the house."

"Of course." He flashes his stunning smile, "I'll see you tonight then."

"See you tonight." And Clarke has butterflies..

"Maya, come on. You're really not going to come?" Clarke sits outside the bathroom door, already done up for tonight.

"I don't know Clarke.."

"You need to come with me, it'll be fun."

A sigh floats out from under the door, "Okay."

Maya opens the door, she looks stunning, "Maya! You look amazing!"

"So do you." She smiles, "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No." Clarke replies, honestly, "But no matter what we do, we can't bring Harper back. I miss her too, Maya. But I don't want to cry tonight."

They ride to Barney's together in Maya's car. "I am so nervous!" Clarke laughs, "I don't remember the last time I was this nervous!"

"Well, you look HOTTT! Finn would be an idiot if he wasn't drooling over you all night."

"Thanks, Maya."

They park and head inside. The club is packed, bodies grinding all over each other in every direction they look.

"Do you see him?" Maya yells over the music.

Clarke shakes her head and scans the room again. A hand is waving from a table in the back, "Oh! There he is!" Clarke grabs Maya's hand and leads her through the crowd. When she gets close enough, Finn grabs her and wraps his arms around her in a tight hug, his lips just grazing her neck. A chill shoots through Clarke's entire body.

"I'm glad you made it!" He shouts, "And I'm glad you decided to come!" He directs at Maya, "I'm Finn!"

"Maya!" She laughs and they shake hands.

The music continues to blare as Finn introduces his friends, "This is Raven, Monty, Nate, and Wick. We've got a few more coming. Do you want to get a drink?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come?" Clarke asks Maya.

"No." She smiles, "I'll stay here." Her and Raven strike up a conversation.

Finn leads Clarke by the hand to the bar, "What are you drinking?" He asks her.

"Strawberry Daiquiri." Clarke answers, wanting a buzz but nothing more than that at the moment.

Finn orders the drinks and they rejoin their group at the table. They sit and drink for a few minutes.

"Maya- do you want to dance?" Monty asks.

"Sure!" Maya smiles, and they make their way to the floor.

"Would you like to dance, Clarke?" Finn asks in his charming way, holding his hand out to her.

"I would love to." She plays along, flirtatiously, giving him her hand.

They're out on the dance floor, grinding suggestively against each other and Clarke can't help but laugh- she's having such a great time. The song ends and a new, slower one, comes on. Finn turns her around to face him and wraps his arms around her waist, his face changing from flirtatious to serious. Clarke wraps her hands around his neck and they dance, without saying a word, though they didn't really need to talk to understand what the other was saying. When the new song started, they worked their way through the crowd, back to the table.

"Hey!" Finn yells, "You made it! Clarke, this is Jasper, Bellamy, and Octavia."

"Clarke!" Octavia screams.

"Octavia!" They run to each other, hugging fiercely.

"Oh my gosh, Clarke!" Octavia laughs.

They haven't spoken for a couple years now. They stayed in contact for a while after everything with Bellamy, but eventually that become too much for Clarke and they slowly drifted in separate directions.

"Octavia.. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Clarke says into her shoulder.

"No, Clarke, don't apologize. I understand. But you need to understand that I believe this is fate bringing us back together, and there is no way I'm letting you go this time." Octavia says in her 'I'm going to get what I want and don't you dare challenge me' way.

"I've missed you." Is Clarke's only response.

"I've missed you too."

"I didn't realize you knew each other." Finn says, shocked. Octavia and Clarke just now realizing that everyone's been watching them.

"We grew up together." Clarke explains.

"So, you know Bellamy too?" Finn asks.

"Yeah, we know each other." Bellamy answers before Clarke can reply, "Want to dance, Clarke?"

Clarke's initial response was- _hell no!_ But she just got Octavia back, and she doesn't want to cause a scene in front of all of Finn's friends. She thinks about pointing out that she and Finn were just out there, but she knows it would sound like an excuse- which it is. So, instead of _hell no _or an excuse, she says, "Of course." And lets him lead her out onto the dance floor.

And, because life has a funny way of doing things, a slow song starts. Bellamy places his hands on her waist, like Finn did before, and Clarke places her hands on the back of his neck. But this isn't like dancing with Finn at all. The fire inside of her isn't the new and exciting one that she gets with Finn. This fire is deep, down to her core, all the history that she shares with Bellamy is brewing. And there's anger, but more than anger and more than fear, she knows she still has feelings for him. Feelings that could ruin her if she's not careful. She looks into his deep brown eyes, then at his endearing freckles, his dark, wavy hair… She's in trouble.

Bellamy's deep voice pulls her from her thoughts, "Thanks for dancing with me."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, did I? I didn't want to cause a scene."

And instead of the reaction she thought she was going to get, Bellamy smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" She asks in an accusatory tone.

"I've just missed you, that's all."

"No." Clarke says, dropping her hands, "You don't get to come back after all this time and do this. You didn't miss me, because if you did- you would have done something about it." Clarke tries to turn away, but Bellamy tightens his grip.

"Careful Princess, you're whole 'not wanting to make a scene' thing will be shattered if you storm off in the middle of our dance." He grins.

"You're infuriating." She wraps her hands back around his neck and slaps the back of his head with one of them a little too hard- it felt good.

"Feel any better?" Bellamy laughs.

_Yes. _"No." She lies, "Why did you want to dance with me?"

Instead of answer, Bellamy pulls her closer, until almost every part of their bodies are touching. Clarke is speechless, battling inside between- _Oh gosh, yes!_ and- _RUN!_ She decides to shove all of her thoughts out because that is the only way she is ever going to make it through this dance. She rests her head against Bellamy's chests, listening to his heart speed up- _No, he can't possibly want this._ She pulls her head back and stares into his eyes. And, thankfully, the song finally ends. Clarke realizes, that one of her hands has traveled up to the top of his neck, entwined in his hair. She doesn't think, she grabs the hair that her fingers touch and yanks it somewhat playfully, mostly not, catching him off guard.

"Still feisty." Bellamy laughs, releasing her.

"Still not yours." She shoots back, and she can tell that one finally got him. The smile leaves his face and he follows her silently back to their table.

"You two looked cozy out there." Raven says, clearly unaware of just how complicated things are between them.

Finn, moves to Clarke's side, a little on the territorial side, and wraps an arm around her waist. They all squeeze in around the table and order another round of drinks and some food. Maya and Jasper dance a few times, and Clarke can tell Maya has sparks in her eyes. The night is filled with more dancing and talking; getting to know Finn's friends. Clarke finds that she really likes them all, and they exchange numbers before the night is over. She and Octavia also make plans to hang out this week.

* * *

"Oh, Bell." Octavia snickers in the car, "You've got it bad, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy shoots back.

"You and Clarke. You could hardly keep it a secret when we were kids and I'm sorry to say that it's only gotten worse with age." Octavia laughs.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me."

"She may say that, Bell, but her eyes tell an entirely different story."

"They do?" Bellamy feels a spark of hope,

"Awwww! I knew it! You are totally in love with Clarke Griffin! STILL!" She squeals.

"O…" He says in a threatening tone.

"Oh come on, Bell. I'm not gonna say anything." She can't hide her smirk.

"This is bad."

"No! This is good! VERY good."

"You don't understand, O. I really hurt her."

"And that's why there's this thing called forgiveness.. As well as groveling, pleading, pledging your undying love.. You'll figure this out, big bro." She pecks him on the cheek and opens the car door, running up to her apartment.

Bellamy waits till she's inside and then drives off to his apartment, cursing himself the whole way.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews and Constructive Criticism are very welcome and appreciated!**


	3. Four Years Ago

**As the Chapter title indicates- this takes place four years ago. Bellamy is a police officer at this time, not a detective yet. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Bellamy!" Clarke runs to him and embraces him as tight as she can with his police uniform on. He had just gotten off his shift and hadn't had time to change yet.

"Hi." He smiles at her and gives her a peck on the forehead.

"Hey big bro!" Octavia hollers from the kitchen, "We should have guests arriving in about thirty minutes!"

"Okay!" He shouts back to her.

"Happy birthday Bellamy!" Maya pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Thanks." He smiles and she disappears back into the kitchen, "I should probably go change." He says to Clarke and heads into his room. He and Octavia live in a 2 bedroom apartment about twenty minutes away from Clarke and Maya. He closes his bedroom door and opens his closet, but glimpses a red gift bag in his peripheral sitting on his bed. A smile immediately spreads across his face and he grabs the bag. He reads the tag:

"To: The best non-boyfriend boyfriend ever"

Bellamy remembers the first time Clarke announced that he was her non-boyfriend boyfriend. He was sixteen, she was fourteen. They were sneaking out, once again, late at night. Her mom didn't approve of Clarke hanging out with Bellamy so much, but that never stopped them. She climbed out of her bedroom window almost every night to run off with him, tonight was no exception.

"Hi there, Princess." He had said. She always reminded Bellamy of Rapunzel with her long blonde hair and her always climbing out of the window instead of using the door. She gave him a playful shove and they raced off into the woods behind her house, not stopping for air until they reached their special spot. It was just a small pond in the middle of the woods, thinking back there was nothing spectacular about the actual spot. It was spectacular because it was his and Clarke's spot. They took Octavia almost everywhere with them, but not here, this was just 'Bellamy and Clarke', and he loved it.

That night Bellamy told Clarke that he had been out on the lake all day with some friends from school. He told her that he had had his first kiss.. Everything changed that night. -

"Why did you kiss her?" Clarke asked, genuinely interested.

"I don't know." Bellamy had answered, "We were all hanging out at the lake and it seemed like she wanted to."

"Well, did you want to?"

He thought about that, "I guess."

Clarke sat quietly for a moment, he could tell that she was thinking hard because a wrinkle appeared between her eyebrows and her nose scrunched up just the slightest, "I want to kiss you." She said abruptly. Bellamy thought he was going to pass out, his head felt light and his eyes had widened so much it hurt.

"What?" He had asked, even though he heard her.

Clarke leaned forward, slowly, watching his reaction but he didn't move away. She pressed her soft lips to his and pulled away, too quickly for his liking, smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her.

"Now you'll always be my first kiss.. Bellamy Blake.." His heart stuttered and then pounded so hard and fast he was sure she could hear it. "Do you like Sylvie?" She asked suddenly.

"I think she's nice." He answered.

"She is. But do you like her as more than a friend?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like me as more than a friend?"

"Clarke, you're my _best_ _friend_." He tried to emphasize in those two words just how much she meant to him.

"Why would you want a girlfriend?" She was always surprising him with the questions she asked, but tonight even more so.

"I don't know… Kissing and stuff, I guess."

"I could kiss you when you want." Clarke stared at him seriously, and then her expression changed into a look of triumph, "You should be my 'non-boyfriend boyfriend'."

Bellamy laughed, "What exactly is a 'non-boyfriend boyfriend'?"

"It means that we stay exactly as we are- best friends, but it also means that you're mine." She said with a grin, "That I'm the only one who gets to kiss you." She raised her chin, smugly, like she knew she would get her way. _Gosh, I love her_. Bellamy had thought, not for the first time.

"Well, what about you?"

"I'll be your 'non-girlfriend girlfriend'." Her smile wider now.

"So, I can kiss you whenever I feel like it?" He liked the sound of this.

"Mhmm."

"And nobody else can?"

"Right. And no one else can kiss you either." Strike that, he _loved_ the sound of this.

"But then why don't we just date?" He asked, just to tease.

"Because it'll ruin everything. I don't want you to think of me as your 'girlfriend', I want you to think of me as your best friend.. But I want you all to myself, so- 'non-boyfriend boyfriend'." She smiles proudly.

"Okay, 'non-girlfriend girlfriend'." Bellamy smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Clarke really was something else. They had been inseparable for so long, he couldn't think of himself without thinking of Clarke too and vice a versa. He took out the tissue paper and plunged a hand into the bag. It felt like a book, he pulled it out and read the front "The many adventures of Bellamy &amp; Clarke". It was a scrapbook. He opened the first page and saw a picture that Octavia had taken of him and Clarke last year when they had all gone on a camping trip. Bellamy was seated on a log, Clarke sat on the ground in-between his legs, his arms were wrapped around her neck and she was looking up into his eyes. It was his favorite picture of the two of them. The next page was filled with pictures from when they first met, he had only been about 12, and they went in order from there, working their way up to a picture taken this year with many more blank pages after that. "To be continued" Clarke had written on a post it note.

The guests all arrived, including Clarke's mom and dad, which was very surprising. They had divorced seven years ago and tried to avoid each other at all costs. Bellamy really thought it was Abigail that did the avoiding, Jake didn't seem to mind if Abigail was around.

"Happy birthday, Bellamy!" Jake says, pulling Bellamy into a bone-crunching hug.

"Thanks Jake! I'm glad you could make it." Bellamy laughed.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He slapped Bellamy on the shoulder and made his way around the room, saying hello to everyone.

The night was going great. He was surrounded by his favorite people. Clarke, Octavia, and Maya had gone through so much trouble to make sure his birthday was perfect. When the time came for cake, everyone bragged about how great it was- the girls had made it, and there wasn't a slice leftover. Bellamy opened his gifts, and made sure everyone knew how grateful he was. Then they cracked open the beer and visited some more, Bellamy sat on the couch engrossed in a conversation with two of his friends from high school, when Clarke's mom walked over to him, halting it in its tracks.

"Bellamy, could I have a word with you?" She asks.

"Sure." He follows her out onto their small balcony, closing the door behind them, "Is everything okay, Abigail?" She insists on being called Abigail.

"I really hate to have this conversation with you on your birthday Bellamy, but I feel like I'm running out of time."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and Clarke." She says, pointedly.

"What about us?"

"Bellamy, this has gone on long enough. You two need to see what else is out there."

"I don't want to see what else is out there." He says through clenched teeth.

"Clarke is twenty-one years old and the only man she's ever been with is you."

"You'd rather she slept around?" He was furious.

"No. No, of course not."

"Well then what is it Abigail? I'm not good enough for her? Is that what you're getting at?"

Abigail's expression went stony, "I don't think you're good enough for Clarke, but that's not my point Bellamy. How are you ever going to know if she's truly yours when she's never known what it's like to be with someone else?"

"She doesn't need to be with someone else to know that we're right for each other!" Bellamy's voice raised.

"Bellamy, I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Bullshit. That's exactly what you're trying to do." He moves to walk past her, but she grabs his arm.

"I'm speaking from experience, Bellamy!" She says desperately, "Jake was the only man I had ever been with, and I thought I was in love. So, we got married and we had Clarke, and things were good for a while… And then they weren't. Do you really want Clarke to wake up one day and realize that she wants out? That she wants to experience what it would have been like to be single and casually date? To be able to experience what it's like to be with more than just one man for the rest of her life?"

"She's not you, Abigail. Clarke can think for herself."

"Clarke is my daughter, Bellamy. I'll always be a part of her- I made her." She pauses, "Stop this now, Bellamy, before it's too late. Let her go out and experience more than just you. If you two are meant to be, then she'll come back. But she can never truly be yours if she never knows what it's like to be without you."

Bellamy shakes off Abigail's arm and returns to the party. He meets Clarke's eyes as Abigail follows him in. He shakes his head, indicating he doesn't want to talk about it, but Clarke ignores it and advances on him.

"Are you okay?" She asks, cupping his cheek with her hand. He shakes it off.

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it." He walks into the kitchen, leaving her stunned.

After he's had some time to cool down and collect his thoughts, he rejoins his guests.

Bellamy is visiting with Robert, Caroline and Craig, currently discussing tomorrow's football game, when Robert's eyes narrow and he clears his throat, "Uh, I hate to point this out man, but Carter's getting a little cozy over there with your girl." He nods towards Clarke and Carter in the corner of the room. Clarke stands with her back to the wall, while Carter stands directly in front of her, leaning in to whisper something in her ear. _This night has seriously take a turn for the worse._ Clarke laughs and places a hand on his chest, but doesn't push him away. Bellamy is instantly furious. He wants to walk over there and break Carter's face, but what really pushes him over the edge is the fact that Clarke isn't telling him to take a hike- even more, she seems to be enjoying herself. Carter moves in a little closer to Clarke, talking animatedly about something. Bellamy can't stand it anymore. He gets up, with the excuse that he's going to get another beer, but instead sneaks out the front door. He's pacing the short hallway when the door opens again- Clarke.

"Hey Bell.." She says, hesitantly, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but something's really bothering you."

"Do you like Carter?" He spits out.

"What?" She asks, bewildered, "Bellamy.."

"I saw you two."

"Bellamy," She says, soothingly, "You didn't see anything, because there was nothing to see."

"I saw him all over you."

"He was not-"

He cuts her off, "If you and I weren't… Whatever the _hell_ we are! Would you be interested in him?"

"Bellamy, I want to be with-"

"WE are not together! I don't know what we are! I want to know how you feel about _him_. And I want an honest answer Clarke. Not as my non-girlfriend girlfriend." He spits, "Would you be interested in him if we were nothing more than friends?"

Instead of answering, Clarke throws herself onto Bellamy, crushing her lips against his so fiercely he thinks they might bruise. He pushes her back against the wall, never breaking contact, and slips his tongue into her mouth. A small moan escapes her mouth, pushing Bellamy even more, he slides his hand up the back of her shirt as she entwines her fingers in his hair. He's lost in her, not thinking about Abigail or Carter, just Clarke. He doesn't know how much time has passed, when a small cough brings them back to the reality.

Octavia pokes her head out the door and smiles, "Some of the guests would like to say goodbye to the birthday boy."

"Right." Bellamy straightens and grabs Clarke's hand, leading her back into the apartment.

After all the guests have left and Octavia has gone to bed, Bellamy leads Clarke into his bedroom, locking it behind them.

"Bell, what did you and my mom talk about?" Clarke asks, sitting on the edge of his bed.

The last thing Bellamy wants to be doing right now is talking about Abigail, but he knows he won't be able to get it off his mind until he does.

"She doesn't think I'm good enough for you. She thinks that we should see what else is out there and that if we're meant to be, that we'll come back to each other." The words leave his mouth full of malice, "She said that you can't really be mine until you've experienced life without me or with someone else."

"Bellamy," Clarke breathes, standing and taking his face in her hands, "I love you. I don't need to be with someone else to know that."

Bellamy's heart is so light he feels like laughing, but instead he kisses her again, gently this time, as he lowers her onto his bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! The next Chapter will take place during the present time, but I hope you enjoyed getting to know a little more about the history between Clarke and Bellamy! **


	4. Coming clean

**Wow! This chapter gave me a much harder time than I thought it would. I actually wrote an entire chapter and then realized that I had moved things along too quickly. SO, I had to go back and do it again until it felt right. I hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Clarke puts the finishing touches on her outfit and picks up her phone, shooting off a quick text to Octavia. They have plans to hang out tonight, but she has a breakfast date with Finn today. Harper's funeral was two days ago and Clarke is really trying to shake off the lingering sadness. She misses Harper so much, but she can't keep dwelling on it. The earth is still rotating, bills still have to get paid, and Clarke doesn't want to be alone anymore.

Maya is already gone, she said that she was going to run some early morning errands but Clarke suspects that one of those errands might be dropping by to see a certain detective..

Clarke parks her car and heads inside, she looks around for Finn but is surprised to see Maya sitting down at a table for four.

"You didn't tell me you were coming here." Clarke laughs, approaching her table.

"You didn't tell me you were, either." Maya says in the same light tone.

"Hi, Clarke." Jasper, who's sitting on Maya's right, stands and shakes Clarke's hand from across the table.

"Hi." Clarke smiles.

"Good morning, Princess." A voice says behind her, making Clarke jump. He laughs softly.

"Bellamy." Clarke nods in greeting, "Well, I'll let you all get back to your breakfast." She turns, but Bellamy catches her hand.

"Why don't you join us?" His eyes have that mischievous glow in them that Clarke always adored, she probably would have given in if Finn hadn't walked up to her right then.

"Clarke." He smiles, "Oh, hi everybody." Finn gives a small wave to everyone at the table. Bellamy still hasn't released Clarke's hand, "You ready to eat?"

Before Clarke can answer, Bellamy speaks up, "We were actually just trying to convince Clarke to join us. Why don't you pull up a chair Finn?"

Finn looks to Clarke for a split second and then back to Bellamy, "You know, I would, but I think I'm going to be selfish and keep her all to myself this morning." A sly smile breaking across his face, "But thanks for the offer, Bellamy."

Clarke is so shocked by what Finn just said that she almost laughs out loud. Bellamy's grip loosens and she takes Finn's outstretched hand, "Bye, guys." She says in Maya's direction.

The hostess seats them in a booth that, of course, happens to be in Bellamy's sightlines. Clarke scolds herself as her eyes drift over to his. He looks amused. Finn says something that Clarke doesn't hear.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Clarke says, embarrassed.

"I said, sorry I stole you away from them. If you want, we can join them?"

"No!" Clarke says quickly, her hand shooting across the table to his, "No, I'm right where I want to be."

Finn gives her that charming smile of his and her legs turn to jello, she's glad she's sitting down.

Thirty minutes later, Clarke is proud to say that she hasn't looked over in Bellamy's direction once. She and Finn are really having a great time. They've gotten to know a lot more about each other, and she finds that she really does like Finn. Their hands are interlocked on the table when someone clearing their throat approaches the table.. _Bellamy_.. Clarke groans inwardly.

"Hi again." Finn laughs in greeting, "How was your breakfast."

"Fine, thank you." Bellamy replies, "Clarke, can I speak to you for a moment?"

She hesitates, "Sure." She gives Finn a reassuring smile and follows Bellamy to the other side of the restaurant, still in Finn's sight.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He leans in close, capturing her eyes with his.

"I.. can't. I have plans with Octavia."

"Oh?" He laughs, "What do you two have planned?"

"We were just going to hang out at her place."

"Perfect. I'll see you there."

"But.." Clarke begins, but can't really tell Bellamy that he can't go to his own sister's.

"But?" Bellamy's eyes are playful.

"I guess I'll see you there." She says, defeated.

"Can't wait." He flashes that smile that used to make her heart flutter.. _Oh who's she trying to kid, it still makes her heart flutter.._

"Bye." Clarke turns toward her table, but Bellamy pulls her back quickly and kisses her softly on the cheek, teasing. He pulls away an inch and stares her in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Clarke tries to sound demanding, but fails.

"Just checking." He says seriously.

"Checking what?" Her tone more threatening now.

"Have a good day, I'll see you tonight." He releases her and leaves Clarke standing there trying to catch her breath. _Damn him.._

Clarke turns to go back to the table, but Finn is already there, "Everything okay? You looked a little tense."

"Everything's fine. I'm just going over to Octavia's tonight, so we were talking about that." She smiles, willing her heart to calm the heck down.

"Oh." Finn says, lightly, "Will Bellamy be there?"

"Well, it is his sister's place. So, chances are, probably." Clarke shrugs it off.

Finn walks Clarke out to her car, pausing for a moment. It's that pause that happens when someone is trying to decide if they should kiss you or not. Clarke doesn't know why she does what she does next.. Maybe it's because Bellamy has her all ruffled up.. Maybe it's because she has feelings for Bellamy and she's trying to shut them out.. Or maybe it's just because she wants to.. No matter what the reason is, Clarke tilts her head up and connects her lips to Finn's. And that's all the reassuring he needs. Finn wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him, his lips are soft and earnest. Clarke can't deny the butterflies swarming around in her stomach. The kiss turns eager on both sides, until Clarke hears snickers from people passing them on the sidewalk. She pulls away, blushing.

"I should probably go." The smile on her face seems to be permanent.

"Okay." Finn says, a little breathless, but pulls her in for one last kiss before she leaves.

"I'm so glad you're here! I've been so impatient ALL day!" Octavia squeals, dragging Clarke into her apartment, "Bell called and he'll be by in a few." She says, studying Clarke's face.

"Okay." Clarke's still in a good mood from this morning with Finn, it lasted all through her photo shoot earlier today and even when she ran her errands. There's no way she's going to let Bellamy ruin it.

"So.. You want to tell me _why_ my brother insisted on coming over?"

"I ran into him this morning at breakfast." It sounds more like a question than a statement.

"Uh huh.. What else happened?" They move to the couch.

"He was there with Maya and Jasper. I didn't know they were going to be there and Maya didn't know I was going to be there. I went and said hi, but then Finn showed up."

"You had a breakfast date with Finn?!" Octavia squeals, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Why is that so shocking?" Clarke's suspicious.

"Oh, it's not honey. But I wish I could have seen my brother's face when he showed up!" Octavia rolls with laughter, "Oh my gosh!" She squeezes out, "I bet he flipped!"

"Well, he was a little weird." Clarke admits, laughing a little herself.

Octavia calms herself down, wiping away the tears that leaked out, "So, Maya didn't want to come over?"

Octavia had invited Maya, but Maya had been spending a lot of time with her dad and Jasper lately, "I think we're both trying to cope in our own way. She's been spending a lot of time with her family."

"That's understandable."

* * *

"Hey, O!" Bellamy calls from the front door, locking it behind him.

"Hey, Bell!" She shouts back, "Clarke's here!"

Bellamy walks into the living room where the girls are. He sits down on the couch next to Octavia giving her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"How was your day?" Octavia asks.

"It was good. I ran into Clarke at breakfast, so that was a good start to the day." He gives her a wink.

Clarke rolls her eyes and settles deeper into the couch.

"Well.." Octavia says, trying to break the tension, "Who's up for a movie?"

They order pizza and watch a comedy, which Bellamy pays no attention to. His eyes are focused solely on Clarke. He can't believe he let her go..

* * *

Clarke doesn't know how much longer she can stand sitting in the same room with Bellamy. She can feel her determination to kick him to the curb slowly breaking away. The movie ends and Octavia is the only one that moves. She takes the dvd out and turns to the two of them on the couch.

"Okay, you two, this isn't going to get any better until you talk." She folds her arm across her chest, looking at them expectantly.

"Maybe I should go." Clarke moves to stand.

"Oh, no you don't." Octavia blocks Clarke's way. "This has gone on long enough. You two were inseparable for as long as I can remember. You owe it to each other to talk this out. I've sat on the sidelines long enough hoping that _you_," She glares at Bellamy, "would get your shit together and fix this. You got your shit together, but you didn't fix it! I don't know why you didn't do it, Clarke doesn't know why. You two need to talk. And I'm not letting you leave until you do." To emphasize her point, she pulls a chair over to the hallway leading to the front door and sits down. "Talk." She demands.

Clarke waits a few beats, but when Bellamy doesn't speak, she blurts, "Why did you do it?"

"Clarke, it wasn't as easy as you made it seem."

"I know it wasn't easy, why didn't you try?"

"Clarke.." Bellamy hangs his head.

"Your sister is making us sit here until we talk this out, so let's go Bellamy! You've got me here, tell me what the hell happened!" Clarke can feel all of her emotions bubbling to the surface. She knows she's going to lose it. She misses him so much, loves him. They had something spectacular and he threw it away.

"I'm sorry. I really am."

"I don't want to hear that you're sorry. I waited THREE YEARS for that! I don't know if being sorry even makes a difference at this point! _Now_, I want to know how you could just throw us away?" Clarke stands, without consciously making the decision to do so.

"I didn't.."

"You did! You had two choices and what did you choose?"

* * *

**Three Years Ago**-

Bellamy lays on the bed, passed out. Slowly, a voice breaks through the haze to him.

"Bellamy, get up! Get up!"

_It's Clarke… Shit.. This won't be pretty.._

"Get up!" She's shaking him now.

"I'm going, I'm going." He mumbles into the comforter. Somehow he manages to sit up, but he doesn't know how long he'll be able to stay up.

"Get in the shower." Clarke storms out of his room.

After two bottles of water and a long shower, Bellamy is finally sobering up. He walks out to the living room and sees Clarke and Octavia sitting together at the table. Clarke is crying.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Are you serious Bellamy?" Clarke sniffs, "I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're always drunk or passed out! The only time you're ever sober is when you're at work!" She hesitates for a moment, "Well, I don't know if you actually are sober there, but I sure as hell hope you are! I can't live like this anymore, Bell! Octavia can't either!"

Bellamy looks at the two women in his life and can't believe they're ganging up on him. They don't see the things he sees on the streets. They don't know what his life is like. How dare they judge him? They live in a protected bubble that he spends every day fighting for.

"So, you two decided you were going to have an intervention?" He laughs, humorlessly, "Is that what this is?"

"This has gone on long enough, Bellamy! For six months I've tried every way I can to help you, but you don't want help! I don't know what you want! Do you even want me anymore?" Clarke's voice catches.

Bellamy does want Clarke, more than anything, but he's pissed. He doesn't like being ganged up on, and he doesn't like Clarke making him feel like he's less than her, "I want the Clarke that doesn't act like a stuck up Princess." He spits at her, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Clarke looks like he just slapped her across the face. Slowly, she collects herself and walks over to him, "I love you, Bellamy. I love you more than you know. But you're not you right now. Why don't we talk when you sober up?" She pecks him on the lips and turns to leave, but Bellamy pulls her back.

"I'm sober enough now. And I don't need you mothering me. What I need is my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend is tired of having a non-present boyfriend- a boyfriend that would rather drown himself in a bottle than spend time with me sober."

"That's not what it is!"

"Then what is it? Talk to me! Please!" Clarke's tears run freely down her face, Bellamy's chest tightens.

"I love you, Clarke."

"Then choose _me_. No more drinking."

Bellamy's head spins, he can't promise that, "I can't do that."

Clarke looks at him like she's seeing him for the first time, "You can't choose me over alcohol?"

"Bellamy." Octavia gasps, throwing him a pleading look.

"Don't do this, Bellamy. Don't throw us away." Clarke holds his face in her hands, "Choose me. We can work through this, together."

He looks into the eyes of this beautiful woman that he doesn't deserve, "Abigail was right."

"What are you talking about?" Clarke says, exasperated.

"I don't deserve you."

"Bellamy, I love you. Please, just be willing to try.."

"I'm not good for you."

"Yes, you are! But not like this. I need the real you, not the drunk you."

He shakes his head, "You should go."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I DON'T WANT YOU!" He screams, throwing her hands off of his face.

Clarke stands there for a moment in complete shock, Octavia is sobbing hysterically, Bellamy wants to take it all back right then; but he's too damn stubborn.

"Come on, Octavia, you're coming home with me tonight. I'll talk to you tomorrow Bellamy, try to sober up."

"Clarke, we're done." Bellamy says, driving the knife home, "You were never mine anyway."

He can see Clarke struggling to hold herself together, "Is that what you really want? You want me gone? Out of your life?"

"Yes."

Clarke nods her head and holds her hand out to Octavia, Octavia takes it and they walk out the front door.

Bellamy knew that what he did was wrong, knew that he should apologize. But he also knew that no amount of apologizing would fix what he had done, he needed to get sober. Over the next several months, Clarke stays in contact with Octavia and Bellamy starts attending AA meetings. He has several relapses but was on the way to recovery. He was so absorbed in work and staying clean that he never noticed when it was exactly that Octavia and Clarke finally stopped talking. And when one year passed and then another six months, he was too ashamed to call Clarke. She was better off without him.

* * *

Bellamy looks at Clarke, he still sees that Princess that would sneak out at night and run into the woods with him. He knows he was an idiot. Too absorbed in himself. Too depressed. He knows he should have gone after her. He knows he won't make that same mistake twice. He rises from the couch, crossing the room to her in four long strides. She backs up against the wall, eyes wide.

Bellamy wraps one hand around the side of her neck, gingerly, rubbing his thumb along her jaw, "I was young and I was stupid. I love you Clarke. I always have. I thought you'd be better off without me. But I'm too selfish now, I've experienced life without you and I never want to do it again.. I know that this is going to take time, but I'm willing to wait for you… Non-girlfriend girlfriend." He smirks.

* * *

Clarke can't wrap her head around what just happened. She drives home and is relieved to see Maya's car in the parking space next to hers. She runs up the stairs and into the apartment. Maya takes one look at her and stops what she's doing.

"What happened?"

Clarke relays the night's events to Maya. Bellamy and Clarke sat for hours talking about the downward spiral that led to him pushing Clarke away.

"Oh my gosh, Clarke." Maya's mouth is wide open, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Maya.."

Clarke's phone dings then, she looks at the screen and sees that it's a text from Finn..


	5. What to do

**I have to say I've been pretty nervous about posting this next chapter! I hope you guys don't hate it and that you trust me that the next one will be much more BELLARKE-Y! As always, constructive criticism is welcome!**

* * *

"Hi, Finn." Clarke arrives at the fancy restaurant he picked out for tonight.

"You look amazing." He says, his eyes giving her a once- no, make that, twice- over.

"You do, too." She smiles, taking his outstretched arm.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins your table is right this way." The host starts walking.

Clarke gives Finn a questioning look, to which he just shrugs.

Once they're seated with their menus and the waiter has come back with their drink order, Clarke can't wait any longer. "What was that about?" She asks.

"You mean, Mr and Mrs?"

She nods, exaggerated.

"I might have told them that it was our anniversary when I called and made the reservation." He smiles.

"Oh really?" She laughs.

"I never said what _kind_ of anniversary, if that helps." He raises his glass of wine towards her, "To our anniversary."

"What anniversary is that?" Clarke laughs again, she did that a lot around Finn.

"The anniversary of our first date. It's been about," He looks down at his watch, "Seven days, nine hours and twenty-four minutes."

"Oh, about that, huh?"

He sweeps his long hair to the side, "Yeah, but who's keeping track?" He flashes her his dazzling smile.

They move through the courses of their meal, not once having a lull in the conversation. When they've finally finished their _delicious_ main course, they decide to order some dessert to go and head back to Finn's. Clarke follows him in her car, her nerves building up to an all-time high. By the time she finally parks her car in front of his apartment, her stomach is so active she feels like she could be sick. Finn opens her door for her and she follows him up the stairs.

"Welcome to my home." Finn smiles at her, opening the door.

"Thanks." She walks in to see a well-appointed apartment. It's very clean and minimalist.

"Did you want to get the dessert out now?"

"No, I'm still too full from dinner." She smiles.

"Okay, I'll just go and put this in the fridge. Why don't you get comfortable?"

_Right_… Clarke takes a seat on the black leather couch and tries to calm herself down. She couldn't for the life of her figure out how she had gotten so worked up! It's not like she was going to do anything she didn't want to do… _Ah_, but maybe that was it. Maybe she wasn't worried about doing something she didn't want to do, maybe she was worried about doing something she _did_ want to do.

Finn returns from the kitchen moments later, his suit jacket off and tie loosened. Clarke could tell that he had just recently run his fingers through his long hair. He looked gorgeous. Clarke's heart was racing now as she took in the sight of him. He was so different from Bellamy.. Shit! She wasn't supposed to be thinking about Bellamy..

"Can I use your restroom?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah, it's just through the bedroom." Finn points.

"Thanks." She swiftly moves past him and finds the bathroom. She pulls her phone out of her purse and sends off a hasty text to Maya.

Clarke: Help!

Maya: What's going on?

Clarke: I wish I could call, but I'm in Finn's bathroom..

Maya: AAAAAAHHHHHH! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAAAP! WHAT'S GOING ON!?

Clarke laughs at Maya's response and sends off another text.

Clarke: I'm freaking out! I don't know what I'm doing here.

Maya: Do you want to be there?

Clarke: …. Yes.

Maya: And that scares you?

Clarke: Tremendously

Maya: And you're worried about Bellamy?

Clarke pauses for a moment, reading that line over again. Was she worried about Bellamy? About how he would feel? About what this would mean if she went through with it?

Clarke: I guess I am.

Maya: I've known you a long time, Clarke. And I have to say that I've always been a fan of you two together. But, he doesn't get to come back after all this time and just expect you to come running back. I think that the best thing for you, and Bellamy,- is for you to find out how deep your feelings for Finn really are. Bellamy can't be mad at you for that, he was the one who pushed you away. He needs to be patient while you figure things out.

Clarke reads over her last text a few times, tears slowly welling up in her eyes. Clarke hadn't really been with anyone seriously since Bellamy called it quits. Is that part of what was scaring her so much? She shoots a text back to Maya, thanking her and telling her she'll call on her way home. Then she makes her way back out to Finn.

* * *

"Does she have the mark?" Bellamy asks, approaching the medical examiner.

She turns the girl's right wrist over, "Same as the other girl." She says.

"Shit." Jasper turns away from her dead body, "Serial killer?"

"My thoughts exactly." Bellamy takes one more look at the mark carved into her wrist- nine arrows, connected at their ends, then pointing out in all different directions.

"How long has she been dead?" Jasper asks.

"I'd say seven hours." The ME replies.

"Seven hours.. We need to find out what she was doing eight hours ago and when her last shift at Violet's was." Bellamy instructs.

"Better head over there." Jasper agrees.

They arrive at Violet's twenty minutes later and find Marcus.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Nicole Brent is dead." Jasper informs him.

Marcus looks genuinely shocked as he takes a seat, "Wha.. How?"

"We're not at liberty to discuss that now. When was her last shift?" Bellamy asks.

"Let me check for you." He turns to his computer and starts clicking away, "Two nights ago, she got off around one in the morning."

"Thank you." Jasper jots it down.

"Anything out of the ordinary happen that night?"

"Let me think.." Marcus stares down at his desk, "We had an unusually high winner at one of the tables. But there weren't any kind of altercations.. Nothing like that."

"Did you see Nicole at all after her shift? Did she come in yesterday for anything?"

"No, the last time I saw her was during her shift."

"We're going to need a list of the employees working that night."

"Of course, I'll get that printed right now." He starts clicking away on the mouse again.

"Did Nicole have any close friends here?"

"Everyone seems to pretty much get along with each other. But I don't know who she spends time with outside of work. You could ask Bobby, he's here tonight. He might know."

* * *

Clarke finds Finn sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He doesn't hear Clarke as she enters the living room, she takes a moment to admire him in this state- with that charm that usually surrounds him stripped away.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks.

Finn's head shoots up quickly, "Hi." He laughs, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Clarke walks over to him, and instead of sitting down on the couch like she's sure he was expecting, she kneels down in front of him, brushing his hair out of his face. She puts one hand on each of his knees and slowly opens his legs wider so she can fit in between them. Her fingers find his tie, removing it, as she places a firm kiss on his lips.

* * *

"No, Nikki didn't have a boyfriend." Bobby answers Jasper's question.

"Do you know who she normally spent time with outside of work?" Bellamy asks.

"Julie is probably her closest friend, and Clarke and Maya are pretty sociable with all of the other girls they work with. I don't know if it was a regular thing, but Nikki was always around anytime the group of us gets together outside of work."

"Who does that group normally consist of?"

Bobby gives them a list of names and then they leave.

"What do you think?" Jasper asks Bellamy after they get back to the car.

"Two women, both cocktail waitresses, both from the same casino, both with the same mark- nine arrows. I think our guy is picking them from here, and if the arrows mean anything- maybe it's nine victims?"

"Harper was killed right after one of her shifts, though. Nicole's last shift was two nights ago, where could he have run into her?"

"Maybe he ran into her two nights ago and they went out? Harper had a boyfriend so she would have turned down any advances on the spot, Nicole was single- maybe she liked the guy."

Jasper nods, and then his phone buzzes. He pulls it out, a smile on his face, and texts back quickly.

"Maya?" Bellamy asks.

"Yeah." Jasper tries to wipe the smile off his face- it doesn't work.

"Glad she's safe. We've got to get some added security for these girls."

"Agreed. Let's go back and talk to the boss."

* * *

Clarke sits down on the couch next to Maya a couple hours later.

"So?" Maya asks, practically bouncing on the couch.

"What?" Clarke's smile is so big, there's nothing she can do to try and conceal it.

"Oh my gosh- you did!"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Clarke plays dumb.

"Did you sleep with him?! I'm going to freak out!" Maya squeals.

Clarke can't help it anymore, she starts laughing.

"Clarke! What happened?!"

"We had a great night." She answers, teasing.

"Aaand?"

"And Finn is a _really_ good kisser."

"And that's as far as it went?" Maya's skeptical.

"You could say that."

"Clarke!"

"I didn't sleep with him." Clarke laughs, watching Maya's face.

"You didn't?"

"No."

"What the heck were you doing over there for two hours then?"

Clarke's smile gets even bigger and she runs into her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Oh, heck no!" Maya bangs on the door, "You have to tell me EVERYTHING!"

Clarke opens the door a crack and makes a motion with her hand like she's zipping her mouth closed.

* * *

Clarke wakes up to her phone ringing, she fumbles around for it.

"Hullo?" She says, not really awake.

"Clarke?" He asks.

"Bellamy?" She asks in more of an accusatory tone, "What time is it?"

"Six."

"You're calling me at six in the morning?"

"I'm sorry, I just really needed to talk to you."

"You could have sent a text and I would have called you when I got up."

"Clarke, I know you don't really want to talk to me. I got that with the last four unanswered texts. So, no, I wasn't just going to send another text that would be ignored." His tone is stiff.

It's true, Clarke had been avoiding Bellamy since the night he finally apologized. She was so unsure about how she felt, that she found it easier to just avoid the situation entirely.

"Point taken, what do you want?'

"We found Nicole Brent's body last night."

"What?" Clarke practically yells into the phone.

"We don't have enough resources to assign each of you a guard. But we do have a safe house option."

"I can't process this right now."

"I know this is a lot, Clarke. We have a few women who have decided to take that option."

"Who?"

"I can't say."

"Well, what's Marcus going to do? If everyone takes the safe house option, he won't have anyone to work."

"If we can get enough to take the safe house option, we may have enough resources to assign the remaining girls security. And he's been talking about getting some of his bartenders to cover the shifts."

"I need to talk to Maya."

"Okay, but don't forget to call me back."

"I'll call you." She says, and hangs up.

Clarke finds Maya already awake and sitting at the kitchen table.

"Jasper called you?" Clarke asks.

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. If I take the safe house option, I won't be able to see my dad for who knows how long? However long it takes to catch the guy? That could be a while. I'm not crazy about it."

"Me either." Clarke answers, honestly. She wasn't too crazy about being a target either, but she wouldn't leave Maya here by herself.

* * *

Bellamy's phone rings an hour later, he sees that it's Clarke, "Have you made a decision?" He asks, answering the phone.

"Yeah. We're not going to take the safe house." Exactly what he feared.

"Can I ask why?"

"No. You can't." She says, stubbornly. She, obviously, wasn't interested in hearing anything that could possibly change her mind.

"Fine, Clarke. But if you're not going to take it, I will be personally assigned to you as your guard."

"What?!"

"That's right. You won't take the safe house, I'm not going to be worried sick about you all the time. I'll be assigned to you. Maybe you want to reconsider the safe house."

"This is ridiculous. Get me someone else."

"No. That's the deal. Safe house- you get rid of me. No safe house- you're stuck with me."

"What are you going to do? Park outside Finn's all night long?"

That catches him off guard. He feels like the wind has been struck out of him, he struggles to breathe. He finally finds his voice again, "If that's what I have to do to keep you alive, then yes." And then he hangs up the phone before his voice can betray him.

* * *

Clarke can't believe she just said that to Bellamy. That was so below the belt, and she knew it.

"Maya!" Clarke goes back out to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

Clarke relays the exchange between her and Bellamy.

"Geeze, Clarke. If you don't want Bellamy beating Finn to a pulp- maybe you should go a little easy on him."

"I know I shouldn't have said that. But seriously? What's he going to do when Finn is over here or we go out? He's going to watch? This is bizarre."

"You want him to fight for you- I know you do, so don't go denying it- and guess what? He is. I'm not saying you should flaunt Finn in his face, you still need to figure out how you feel about Finn. But you can't be surprised if this pushes Bellamy to fight even harder for you."

"I'm going to feel guilty every time I'm with Finn."

"Only because you still have feelings for Bellamy."

"I don't know how much you're actually helping anymore, Maya." Clarke glares at her.

"I just want you to be happy. Figure out how you feel about Finn, figure out how you feel about Bellamy."

"Easier said than done."

Maya pauses for a moment, looking down at her hands, and then suddenly she's on her feet screaming, "Sex tie-breaker! That will solve everything!"

"Oh my gosh, you've been watching too many chick-flicks." Clarke walks away from her and into the kitchen, but Maya follows.

"Well, you've already had sex with Bellamy, so technically you only have to sleep with Finn. Although, Bellamy may have picked up a few new tricks over the last three years. You should definitely sleep with him again, just so it's fresh in your mind." Maya says, seriously.

"You are awful!" Clarke picks up a dish towel and throws it at her.

"No! Not awful, just a really good friend." She cracks a smile, "Oh, come on. You can't tell me you haven't thought about it. I know you've thought about it with Finn. And then there's Bellamy, all brooding and sexy."

"MAYA!"

"What?!" She laughs, blocking another dish towel, "Okay, okay. Serious face on now." She puts a hand over his face, while she wipes the smile away, "Are you still in love with Bellamy and can you get over the last three years without it hanging over you guys in the future? If the answer is no, then you should let him go."

Clarke lets that sink in, "And what if the answer is yes?"

"Then I'd say you're wasting your time with Finn." She turns to walk back out to the living room, but pauses halfway, looking at Clarke over her shoulder, "I still stand by the sex tie-breaker, though." She smirks.

_Ugh._

* * *

**I hope this moved along at a good pace for you all and that you don't hate me _too _much for all the Finn that we got in this chapter. BUT! I promise we'll get A LOT more of Bellamy in the next one!**


End file.
